LinWinMac
by ZulloGaming
Summary: Akankah mereka dapat bersatu, dengan OS yang berbeda? /Program thing/BL/Windows, linux, Mac
1. chapter 1

**LinWinMac**

 **Story of Meanie**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Program things, BL, Windows, Linux, Mac OS**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Biar lah orang mengatakan Wonwoo mirip seperti orang gila, tapi Wonwoo tetap berkutat dengan laptop nya, ya, Wonwoo menggunakan laptop di taman bermain.

"Sombong" bisik orang yang berjalan dihadapan Wonwoo. Well mungkin Wonwoo bisa mengetahui apa yang di bisikan oleh orang didepan nya, toh mereka berlalu lalang tak jauh dari Wonwoo.

Tiba tiba ada pria ber-rambut Abu-Abu datang.

"Hai!" ucap orang tersebut.

"Hmm.." Balas Wonwoo datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptop itu ditengah taman bermain?"tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aku sedang membuat program, tolong tenang ya." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Ah!" Orang itu mengeluarkan laptopnya. "aku menggunakan Software linux, kau menggunakan software apa?" Tanya orang itu lagi

"Windows XP" ucap wonwoo lagi.

"Sudah ya aku akan pulang" ucap wonwoo seraya berjalan keluar taman.

Sampailah wonwoo dirumah, tepat nya dikamar nya, didalam kamar wonwoo terdapat beberapa CD Os Komputer, CD Software berbayar, Poster poster

 **\--End--**

 **Chapter 1:Prologue Done!**

 **Hi guys, jadi ini adalah FF pertama! yeyeye /slap/ pendekkan? cuma 300 an word doang, mau lebih panjang? Review, Follow yaa! Zull jg nerima Keripik pedas kok!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Two (2)

LinWinMac

Story of Meanie

[Warning!]

Program things, BL, Windows, Linux, Mac OS

Chapter 2: Please install linux on my Computer!

Well mungkin, kamar Wonwoo bisa dikatakan sederhana, namun, beberapa software dari beberapa vendor memiliki harga yang sangat err, jangan dibahas, nanti kalian pingsan. Jadi, kembali lagi ke topik.

Ya, Wonwoo berasal dari keluarga sederhana dengan pemahaman technology yang sangat tinggi, dia bahkan bisa mendownload Ram! Well mungkin menurut kalian itu adalah hal gila, namun bagi Wonwoo, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah, sama seperti kalian akan mengedipkan mata.

Setiap sore, Wonwoo akan pergi ketaman untuk melepas penat, sialnya, hari itu Wonwoo malah bertemu dengan pria rambut Abu-Abu yang sangat menyombongkan software Linux nya.

 ***Jam 03:00 KST***

"Eomma, izin kan aku ke taman hari ini" Mohon Wonwoo ke Mrs. Jeon.

"Ah ne, silahkan Wonwoo, kau boleh pergi ke taman." Balas Mrs. Jeon.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal!" ucap Wonwoo seraya berlalu.

 ***03:05 KST** *

"Hai!" Teriak pria abu abu ke Wonwoo.

"Sial." Wonwoo berusaha mengelak, namun nihil, laki laki abu-abu lebih cepat daripada Wonwoo.

"Hai! bolehkah aku meminta tolong dari mu? bisakah kau meng-install kan Linux Elementary OS Loki 4.0?" tanya laki-laki rambut abu-abu.

"Tentu saja! jangan pernah meragukan kemamp-.." Jawab wonwoo.

 _"Sial, aku salah ucap"_ rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Ah baiklah! bagaimana kalau laptop ini akan ku titip dengan mu?" Tanya laki-laki rambut abu-abu lagi.

"Hmm.." Wonwoo ber _\- humming_.

"Ah bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya wonwoo ke laki laki berambut abu- abu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab laki laki rambut abu abu mantap.

"Untuk apa kau meng-install linux lain, sedangkan kau mempunyai Linux Fedora, ini premium." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ah, aku suka dengan UI Elementary OS, ah mereka bahkan mirip dengan MAC OS!" jawab laki-laki ber-rambut abu-abu.

"Hei, apakah kau ingin mampir kerumah ku? Kudengar, Linux membutuh kan beberapa Update setelah install, dan memakai kode program, aku belum mempelajari sampai disitu." jawab Wonwoo seraya berjalan ke rumah.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membantu mu meng-install beberapa software untuk Linux terbaru ku." Jawab laki laki berambut abu-abu sambil mengikuti Wonwoo.

 ***Kediaman Keluarga Jeon***

"Eomma! Appa! Aku pulang!" Teriak Wonwoo.

"Ahh, Wonwoo, kau datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Mrs Jeon.

"Ah, eh, Nama ku-.."jawaban laki laki rambut abu abu terpotong dengan kedatangan Mr Jeon.

"Hei! Kau teman Wonwoo-kan? Mari makan siang bersama sama!" jawab Mr Jeon.

"Terimakasih Tuan.." Jawab Pria rambut abu abu.

"Tuan Jeon, dia anak ku, Jeon Wonwoo" jawab Mr Jeon.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr Jeon, Mrs Jeon!" ucap pria ber-rambut abu abu.

Singkat cerita, selesai lah makan malam hangat keluarga Jeon, Wonwoo pun mengajak Wonwoo kedalam kamar nya, untuk meng install Software yang Pria tadi ingin kan.

"Hei! Apakah kau punya file ber-ekstensi Image untuk Elementary os?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah, Tidak, tolong ya sekalian download file Image nya tadi." Jawab pria itu seraya tertawa.

"Kau gila?! Ini sebesar 1.3 Giga Bytes!" Kesal Wonwoo.

"Akan ku bayar lebih untuk Kuota mu yang terbuang percuma" Jawab Pria Rambut Abu Abu-...

\-- **-TBC--**

 **Well done! Chapter 2: Please install linux on my Computer! Complete!**

 **Jadi gaes, entah kenapa, skill menulis ku bertambah, Horeee!**

 **Menerima Keripik pedas, Follower, Liker, Add IGku: ZulloGaming, dan line ku!:ariqnizarr!**

 **Thanks guys! see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

LinWinMac

Story of Meanie

[Warning!]

Program things, BL, Windows, Linux, Mac OS

Chapter 3: Permanent Install?

"Download selesai" Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah Layar laptop.

"Sekarang, Kita hanya butuh mem burn file in." Terang Wonwoo ke Laki Laki Rambur Abu -Abu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Wonwoo." Jawab Laki Laki itu.

"Sekarang, ayo Kita download Refus." Ucap Wonwoo selagi ia mengetik'kan Jari di Keyboard laptop.

"Sekarang, kau ingin menggunakan CD atau Flash Disk?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kalau yang paling murah?" Tanya Laki Laki itu.

"Kau membawa Flash Disk? kalau tidak, maka yang paling mur-..." Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong Karena bunyi laptop Laki Laki itu yang meminta di Charge.

"Kau membawa charger?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah ya, tunggu agar ku ambil dari tas ku dibawah." Jawab Laki Laki itu selagi ia berlari ke bawah.

"Laptop ini hak milik Kim-Mingyu." Baca Wonwoo di pengaturan Laptop Mingyu.

"Ini." Mingyu memberikan Charger laptopnya.

"Laptop mu memiliki spesifikasi yang cukup bagus untuk Gaming" Terang Wonwoo ke mingyu.

"Aku menggunakan laptop untuk urusan kantor, bukan untuk bermain game." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku suka meng-oprek laptop ku, beberapa mungkin mengalami "BootLoop". Ucap Mingyu

"Ah, kemarin aku memasang skin pack, dan malah membuat laptop ku hampir terbakar" Mingyu terkekeh mendengar Wonwoo mengucapkan hal yang mungkin tidak penting

Singkatnya, OS yang diinginkan Mingyu pun selesai di-install

"Berapa?" tanya Mingyu

"Lima dollar." jawab Wonwoo.

"Ah, besok aku akan membawa laptop yang lain untuk diinstallkan eOS lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang." Mingyu pun keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Permisi Mr. Jeon!" pamit Mingyu ke Mr. Jeon.

\--

 **TBC**

 **Kependekan ya? sorry lama ga update, capeeee banget bbrp hari ini.**

 **Fell free to review?**


End file.
